


Ragnarssons In - Anorexia

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [2]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by Anon on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons In - Anorexia

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha oh, gods! Thank you, dear anon! Hirst is a good author, he made us these pretty boys we can play with! But thank you for your kindness, lovely anon! I hope you enjoy this final work!
> 
> Before I can start this one, I wish to say I was already into this vibe and this is not kidding. Anorexia is a serious disturb that MUST BE taken seriously for the ones around the affected person. The people around - family, friends - they must be crucial to help this person to heal her own mind cause Ana is more than just a physical condition. It is too deeply rooted in the affected mind and it is really able to change even the way the affected person can see the world around her and her own body. So when you’re dealing with someone with this condition, please be patient and do not misunderstand her feelings and thoughts. She’s really seeing herself too fat, it doesn’t matter if you’re seeing her bones… Respect it and slowly work together with this person so she can slowly see the truth. Don’t you ever make fun or mock about an anorexic person. This is not funny. This is real, it hurts and can kill. Keep it in mind!

The request: 

* * *

  * Would notice when he comes back from a trip.
  * Would try to make her questions to understand why is she doing this to herself.
  * His way to deal with her condition is trying to talk with her to convince her of the real state of her body and mind so they can work together in a solution to her problem.



**_“You’re beautiful, but you’re destroying yourself, love. Please, let me help you”_**

* * *

  * Would notice by touching her body the way his embrace is tightening around her body. 
  * Would be concerned she’s sick before realizes she’s doing it to herself.
  * His way to deal with the problem is to sit and have a conversation, trying to understand why she is doing it and to make her figure out the consequences of her actions.



**_“If you keep doing this, you’ll leave me. You’ll die and leave me alone. Is that what you intend? What about the life we planned together?”_**

* * *

  * Would notice her condition quite on the beginning because of her excuses to skip the meals they use to do together and because he never misses a meal, so he’ll notice fast she’s not eating properly and most of the times she’s not even eating.
  * Would be pissed off about her behavior, having some issues to understand her reasons to behave this way.
  * His way to deal with the problem is to make a hunger strike to obligate her to eat with him.



**_“You don’t eat, I don’t eat. And don’t you dare to puke what you eat or I swear I’ll forbid you to leave my side after our meals!”_**

* * *

  * Would take a while to notice what’s going on once he is easily distracted and would fall for her arguments and explanations a little bit easier than his brothers.
  * Would be hurt when realizing what’s happening.
  * His way to deal with the problem is to make some pressure and emotional blackmail, showing her a bothered expression and how much her decision not to eat is hurting him.



**_“If you want to leave me and kill yourself, who am I to ask you not to do it, right?”_**

* * *

  * Would realize what she’s doing after some days of observation on her meals, noticing the way she always finds a way to leave the table earlier without even touch her plate. 
  * Would keep the observation and try to understand her actions by himself, trying first to see if she’s not nauseated or pregnant. But when she starts to lose weight, takes a providence.
  * His way to deal with the problem is to demand her to eat and obligate her to stop the huge pauses between her meals, even if he has to monitor her closely.



**_“Sit and eat. You’ll not leave this table until I see your plate clean. And if you puke, I’ll double your number of meals. You’ll not kill yourself in starvation. Not on my watch.”_**

* * *

_Do you like my work?_ **_[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing) _ **


End file.
